


"Legion" Chapter 35.5 - Are we out of the woods yet

by Firebreathingbitch



Category: The Talon Saga - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebreathingbitch/pseuds/Firebreathingbitch
Summary: This chapter happens between Chapter 35 and Chapter 36 of "Legion" by Julie Kagawa. After rejecting Sallith'tahn bond to Cobalt, Ember drives away from the farmhouse with Garret, to meet with Tristan and warn him about impending Night of Fang and Fire. Underway they stop in the woods to take a short break.The series needs some smut, come on! They're supposed to be 17 and madly in love. Also logistics of human - dragon sex are just too exciting to pass up.
Relationships: Ember Hill/Garret Xavier Sebastian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"Legion" Chapter 35.5 - Are we out of the woods yet

[Ember and Garret Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLQzvAWpHRn/?igshid=i8byghj5yaq9)

Ember

Exhausted from not being able to sleep after the nightmare last night I dozed off immediately after our departure. I woke up with a jerk, when the engine of the old pick up truck, we've borrowed from Jess, stopped abruptly. We were in a small clearing in a copse of trees, or maybe a forest, few yards away from a narrow dirt road visible through the trees .  
"Why have we stopped?" I asked Garret, who looked at me with a mix of warmth and wariness. "Toilet break" he quickly exited the car and disappeared behind a tree. Slowly I did the same, but as I was looking for a good spot to squat, my foggy mind suddenly caught up with what was wrong. I was surrounded by merry chirping of birds, steady buzzing of insects and quiet... there was no sound of traffic, nor could I smell any fumes. We must have drove quite way away from the main road.  
Garret was leaning on the car, when I came back. Seeing him there and us being here all alone made me forget all about my confusion and weariness. I strode straight into his embrace and he pressed his cheek to mine inhaling deeply. I could feel his heart beating in his chest and I felt warmth spreading through my stomach. For a while I just savored the touch and the peace, then I pulled away to look into his face. "Where are we? What's going on?"  
"I saw a road leading away towards this forest and followed it. I wanted to be alone with you before the Night of Fang and Fire". Garret explained. "We never have time, and now our time can be running out. I just wanted a break before the next fight, next time when I can die or lose you." He buried his face in my shoulder his arms tightening around me. Well, I couldn't begrudge him that, I too have longed for his proximity for having him all to myself. Fighting, running and narrowly escaping death was wearing on me. And all it took to make me feel all right, was him wrapping his arms around me. I sighed with delight hugging him tighter and then he lifted his head and kissed me gently looking into my eyes with awe and longing. I felt his soft lips on mine, tasted his sweet breath and parted my lips inviting him to deepen the kiss, as I combed my fingers through his fair hair. I could feel his body's answer, and he pulled away question in his eyes, his face flushed. I paused, I thought about us having sex ever since Crescent Beach and Lexi's untimely interference at the party, but it was far from happy thoughts only. My human body was complete with all the organs and functions, yet I got an impression, that humans and dragons... just don't do this. Also intense arousal draw my dragon forth and by shifting in such proximity I risked hurting Garret, all the other possible disastrous consequences aside. Yet I did want him and I wanted to give him all I could. I smiled and said "Talon taught me, that my human form is fully functional, you know" my voice came out husky and I could feel hot blush spreading down my throat. It sounded way more seductive in my head. He froze for a split-second looking puzzled, but then relaxed slightly. "Ember, I don't want you to do anything against yourself. I love you and I want to be close to you, but you don't owe me anything. Especially anything unnatural or disgusting to you". My heart sank "You'll never be disgusting to me Garret! I love you too and I want you too. It's just that... dragons mate in their true form and I am not sure if I can control it, when the... lust takes over" I dropped my gaze, shame burning away last of the desire that was kindling in me few minutes ago. I felt him tense, but he pulled me close resting his cheek on my head "Ember" his voice was shaking "I had no idea" he cupped my face and forced me to lift my face. "Look at me. I love you. We don't need to _mate_ if it's not safe. I thought honestly, that sex was off the table for us... It hurt to have these feelings towards you and believing, that you will never understand them, that they may be repulsive to you. Knowing that you feel the same..." He smiled and kissed me, his arms wrapping tightly around me again. And I answered his kiss relieved. He smelled wonderfully, faint traces of soap and washing powder refined by the smell of his body. I wanted him, some part of me longed to be "normal" ever since I have kissed him for the first time. Live a normal life with love, family... I shut my eyes tight against the weight of my thoughts. "I want to try" I said and he paused. "If we go slowly we can stop before it becomes dangerous..." I trailed off unsure. He peered at me with unreadable expression and I felt very exposed, fear of rejection returning momentarily. How much strangeness would he be willing to accept? He has been rather large regarding the _Sallith'tahn_ bond, but this was concerning him more. Maybe we will never be able to be together like that... Then he slowly turned and gently made me lean against the car, while his lips found mine again with a soft sigh. I was terrified at my own boldness and felt awkward. His eyes were open and he was watching me with strange intensity, his hands resting on my bare arms sending pleasant warmth into my body, frozen with something like fear even though it was a warm summer day. He stepped closer and our bodies met again. He gently kissed my cheek, my temple and my hair watching me all the time, sliding his hands down to gently squeeze my cold hands hanging loosely at my sides and then up to my neck and face. He kissed me again cupping my face in his both hands. Garret's gentleness and focus made some knot untie in my chest and I answered his kiss with a soft moan, my body relaxing. I braced my hands on his chest and then slid them down his stomach feeling his warm muscled body through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. His kisses grew more hungry, he kissed my jaw and my neck as he slid his hands over my body, feeling my waist, my stomach and then circling my breast. I felt warmth of his hand and concentrated on the caress that sent thrill through my body. It felt different from the other times, we were alone, nobody would interrupt us, I could give in to this. Garret slid his hand down to where my bare thighs emerged from under my shorts, he lifted me slightly and hooked my thigh around his hips. I tasted his tongue and I wanted to get even closer, become one, devour him... I heard Garret's heart beating fast and felt him stiffen against me. Heat flooded my body, my pussy suddenly aching and wet, I started to grind my hips against his. I slid my hand between us resting it on his cock and rubbing it gently through his jeans. Garret pulled away pinning me to the side of the car with his hands, his grey eyes seeking mine with pained expression. "I took bedrolls, they're in the car" his voice was low and strained as he kissed me once more and then moved me to the side to open the doors and pull out our bedrolls. He quickly spread them on the cargo bed of the car. "Come" he lifted me up to the bed and climbed up with me. My soldier sat on the bedroll resting his back against the back of the car and pulled me down to sit beside him. For a while he just held me in his arms kissing me and then our hands started their roaming again. I tugged at his t-shirt and he swiftly pulled it off revealing sculpted chest and stomach. My hand reached to trace one fainted scar on his chest. He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers, the inside of my palm, my wrist our eyes locked with intensity sending a thrill down my spine. I leaned forward, my lips brushing his mouth, his chest and stomach. I could smell his skin and something else, strange and exciting. He sighed deeply and pulled me up against his chest again. I paused to take off my t-shirt and straddled his waist. He cupped my bare breast gently but then "Is that OK?". "Yes" I covered his hand with mine and he started circling my breasts his fingers delicately brushing my nipples. His hand sending tingling sensation spreading to my heart and belly. I kissed him again surrendering to the pleasure of his touch. My hands petting his hair and shoulders. My pussy throbbed with desire and I moaned softly begging for more... for something. Garrets strong hands clasped my arms and guided me to lay beside him instead, as he shifted to face me. He caressed my ass through my shorts. I started to pull down my shorts and hipsters, almost angrily and he helped. I was naked in front of him. There was no shame no hesitation as his eyes devoured me. I felt no apprehension like with Riley who often insisted that nudity was natural for dragons. This here felt natural at last. Garret's hand touched my hip, my thigh, my red hair, while his lips kissed my throat and breasts, he whispered "Ember" and I wanted him to see me, to touch me. "Take off your pants too" I breathed and he obeyed quickly. He was clearly as aroused as me, his dick stiff and wet at the tip, blush covering his face and chest. He was beautiful and I looked at him hungrily not at all bashful. He laid beside me and pulled me close his arm wrapped tight around me, his other hand brushed my breast, traced lazily down to my belly. I felt my juices wetting the inside of my thigh. Garret combed his fingers through damp red hair covering my pussy. "Ember" he looked at me, his eyes darkened with desire, a trace of concerned frown on his forehead "Do you want me to touch you there?" "Yes" I spread my thighs granting him access to the wet heat in between. He touched slippery inside of my thigh and I could see his cock twitching. His fingers brushed my hair and stopped cupping my wet throbbing pussy in his strong warm hand. "Tell me how" he whispered. I reached down, my fingers gliding down and up my vaginal lips, tracing lazy circles around my clit. Garret's hand started to mimic my moves while he let me lay down on the bed roll, his other arm under the small of my back and kissed my stomach. Sensations flooded me at his loving gaze and the gentle touch of his hands. And then he touched my clit with a fingertip slick from my juices and I arched my back and moaned loudly my hips twitching, begging for more. He smiled and continued for a while before he moved to lie down between my legs, kissed my stomach, buried his nose in my red hair and inhaled deeply. I felt his tongue licking my pussy and then his lips closed around my clitoris, sucking gently. Garrets warm fingers caressed my entrance and the other hand held my breast, fingers playing with the nipple. Time and space ceased to exist for me. I breathed heavily trying to quench some of the heat erupting from the center of my body at the pleasure of Garret's touch. My fingers reached to his head caressing his pale hair, my hips twisted in tiny circles wanting more and not being able to stand the intensity of the caress. "Garret no!" I pushed his head away as my body erupted with heat that I barely managed to contain. He rose slightly but stayed close, his hand now caressing me, where his mouth have been a moment before his other hand on my stomach. I looked into his metallic grey eyes watching me tenderly as he kissed the inside of my thigh. I breathed and writhed and moaned while I struggled to stay in my skin and keep the scorching heat away from Garret's loving fingers. Spasm went through my body as I climaxed a shout of pleasure escaping my lips. Garret hissed and snatched his hand away but stayed close kneeling between my legs and watching me as spasms overtook my body, heat threatening to erupt any moment. I needed that gaze, I needed this feeling that I can show myself to him. I breathed through the urge to shift into my dragon form and blast him to cinders. He sensed my temperature plummeting when my orgasm ceased and laid down next to me, pulling me into strong embrace and kissing my forehead. "You are beautiful" he breathed and I started crying, all the tension and fear of past weeks leaving my body. He pulled a blanket over us and held me until sobbing stopped. Garret's warm body against mine a solid proof, that I was not alone, that I was all right. "Thank you" I whispered. "I'm so..." "Ember don't... Don't apologize. It was beautiful to me too" I could see the truth in his eyes, love and desire still there, I kissed the fingers of his hand smelling faintly of me, though slightly warm there was no redness or other signs of burn, I was relieved at that. After a while I looked up at him "I want to touch you too". "Sure" he answered with a gentle squeeze of one arm. I shifted to kiss him while I lazily petted his chest, his stomach and lower, where my hand found his dick resting among soft hair, still stiff. I wrapped my fingers around it feeling smooth soft skin and the throbbing hardness under. He moaned softly into my mouth. "Tell me how?" I breathed feeling warmth and wetness spreading between my thighs again. His hand covered mine and he turned it slightly, so my thumb rested against the underside of his cock, and then he moved our hands up to the tip and down to where I could feel the soft skin on his balls. I let him guide my hand for a while marveling at the beauty of him, his pupils were so big, that his steely eyes seemed black, his lips were red and swollen, he was flushed and breathed heavily. I kissed him greedily and started to caress his dick, mimicking the moves he showed me and alternating them, to also touch his testicles and perineum. He bent one knee to grant me easier access, his hand squeezing and caressing my breast as his lips parted letting my tongue roam. For a while I let myself touch him for the sheer enjoyment of the trust and closeness of it, before I've found the rhythm again and pleasured him the way he showed me. I was aroused again and I moaned into his mouth and writhed slightly lying against his side. Suddenly the cock in my hand got even harder and Garret groaned loudly into my mouth, muscles on his stomach tensing as he came on my hand, my thigh, his stomach and the blanket still partly covering us. I stopped kissing him and watched fascinated at small spasms of his face and body, his eyes closed. He shouted my name finally letting go of the last of control as pleasure took over. I lied beside him, trembling, watching his face relax and feeling as if I was seeing him for the first time, marveling at the feeling of all this. I lifted my hand to my mouth and first sniffed, then tasted his seed from my fingers, it was earthy and slightly bitter and I loved it instantly. Steely eyes opened and met mine, love, gratitude and something else, something raw shining there. He reached for his t-shirt and used it to wipe his seed off our bodies. "Are you finished with that?" Garret indicated my fingers and I nodded. He wiped my hand with a dry corner left, turned the blanket around, pulled me so I lied flush against his body with my head resting on his shoulder, and covered us again. His eyes closed his face relaxed. I let him rest, while reveling in the touch of our bodies and the quiet piece of the forest around us. I was about to drift away when I heard Garret. "Ember? We better get going". He wrested his shoulder from under my head, kissed my breast, gave my hip a squeeze with his hand, got up and handed me my clothes. My panties were wet, so I pulled on my t-shirt and jumped off the cargo bed to find my extra change of clothes. Garret paused with his pants in his hand and stared at me. I felt blush crawling up my cheeks. "What?" I looked at him. His dick, now relaxed, rested against his muscled thigh, his body toned and strong. I felt sad seeing numerous pale scars covering his arms and legs and those still pink from, where the Patriarch cut and shot him. Suddenly I couldn't help thinking about how vulnerable he was, constantly in danger and now on the way to another battle. For a moment possessiveness of a dragon rose in me. He was mine, I wanted to hide him from the world, guard him, keep him for myself, never let him go. I shook my head. Single rays of sun kissed his skin through the canopy of leaves over our heads. "You're beautiful " we blurted simultaneously, and smiled happily. We got dressed and were soon on our way.  
"Well I did not shift" I started. He smiled "No you didn't." "Garret. Do you think that we can ever go all the way?" He smiled mischievously "I think we should train this a bit more. I am sure I have seen sparkles riding on your breath there." He answered with self-satisfied smirk. "I know" There were so many other questions, that I had no answers to, that would affect our lives, if we lived... Sensing the change in my mood Garret changed the topic. "Thank you Ember. It meant a lot to me. You were wonderful and I want us to do this again. Damn it, if not for the Night of Fang and Fire I would turn around now to do this right away" I believed him, I felt the same way. Garret's words set me at ease. We were going to do this again. We could not die now. And I knew that Garret felt it as well. We will fight for the better world and live to fuck another day.  
"How far from the road are we Garret?" I asked as the dirt road lead us between the trees and... more trees. He smiled guiltily "Not that far yet". _You_ , I thought but I could not hold it against him. I felt so happy. Now that I have finally rejected _Sallith'tahn_ bond to Cobalt, I was free to love Garret with all I had, and damn me, if I didn't intend to do just that. I fell asleep smiling before we reached the main road.

**Author's Note:**

> I have updated this piece so many times, that it's almost 1000 words longer now.  
> It's the first story I have written since high school 18 years ago and it's 100 % smut and fluff.  
> I was striving to infuse this scene with how deeply connected Ember and Garret are, make their love for each other show in their every gesture throughout this chapter ❤  
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think in comments or kudos.


End file.
